Las Vegas Here We Come
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin goes to Vegas with Jason, Georgie, Spinelli and company with Patrick's approval she knows he is up to something and asks Maxie to find out what it is and she finds out what he is doing and sends the pictures to Robin in Vegas who breaks up with Patrick. Will something happen between Jason and Robin now that she is free? Will Patrick accept that he has lost Robin?
1. Chapter 1

LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home

Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I am not using a beta

This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up and Robin and Patrick are still living together

CHAPTER ONE

Spinelli is just staring at Lulu, he thought he was in love with Lulu but now he wondered if he really was. Maxie had let it slip that his best girl friend Georgie felt more than friendship for him and it made him question how he felt for Lulu. Georgie had always been there for him, she was his best friend, and now he doesn't know what to do, he needs some advice, he needs Stone Cold, he always has the answers.

So Spinelli races for the penthouse where he and Stone Cold lived, he sure hoped that he was home, he needed him. He races into the penthouse and yelled for Jason who thinks something is wrong and comes out of his bedroom and down the stairs with his gun out. Spinelli stops in his tracks and says "Oh, Stone Cold, The Jackal didn't mean to alarm you. The Jackal just needed to speak to you on an important matter."

"Spinelli, don't do that, I thought something was wrong, kid." Jason puts his gun back in the back of his pants and then he asks Spinelli. "Okay, what is this important matter?"

"I have found out, I was told by the Evil Blonde One that my faithful and fair friend Georgie likes me, that she likes me as more than friends. That she wants more than friendship with me. What do I do Stone Cold?"

"What do you want to do?" Good Question. "Do you like Georgie?"

"She's my best girl friend." Spinelli explains.

"Do you think you could feel more for her than friendship?" Jason asks.

"Maybe, I love her as a friend, I might be able to love her as a woman."

Jason tells him. "Then take a chance. It might be the best thing that ever happened to you." Jason thinks of Robin and their friendship before they became more and then when they did become more.

"Yea, I will, but we have the casino and hotel opening this weekend, do you think it would be okay to bring Georgie to that as my date? Or should I wait till after the opening?"

"I think bringing her to the opening would be nice and give you a chance to see Georgie in a different light so yes you can bring her with you this weekend."

"I will go invite her now. Thank you, Stone Cold." Spinelli says racing out the door to invite the fair Georgie.

Spinelli goes to Kelly's where Georgie works and he sees her and wonders what will happen between him and his fair Georgie.

"Hey Damian, how are you?" Georgie turns a little pink seeing him studying her.

"My fair Georgie, may I converse with you?"

"Sure, I'll just take my break now." Georgie lets Mike know she was taking her break.

"What is it, Damian?" Georgie asks after they sit down at the table.

"The Jackal would like to ask my fair Georgie if you would accompany me as my date to the new casino opening this weekend in Las Vegas." Damian is nervous about her reaction.

"I would love to go with you Damian, but I made plans with Robin for this weekend. I would hate to cancel on her, she took the whole weekend off, and we were just going to spend some time together because we haven't had a chance to see each other lately. I really do want to go with you but I can't cancel on Robin since she did take the weekend off."

Spinelli sees how sad Georgie is and he comes up with an idea. "Georgie, The Jackal has an idea how about if I see if Dr. Doe Eyes can come too. Then you can spend time with Robin and be my date for the opening also. What do you think? Would Dr. Doe Eyes be willing? I can call Stone Cold and ask him if she can come too."

"That's a great idea, Damian." Georgie says excited.

Spinelli takes out his phone and calls Stone Cold. "Stone Cold" Spinelli says when Jason answers the phone saying "Morgan."

"Georgie has plans with Dr. Doe Eyes, Dr. Robin, and can't come unless her sister can come too. Can Dr. Doe Eyes come too, Stone Cold please I want Georgie to come and she won't without her sister."

Jason thinks about Robin coming, yea that could work, that could be fun. "Yes, Spinelli Robin can come too."

"She can? Thank you Stone Cold, The Jackal is forever in your debt." Spinelli says excited.

Spinelli tells Georgie the good news and tells her to talk to her sister and call him and tell him details to her then. He leaves and an excited Georgie gets back to work.

Jason hangs up his phone, and smirks. Robin was coming with, this could be interesting.

Georgie calls Robin and asks her to come see her at Kelly's on her lunch break so Georgie can convince Robin to go. She hoped she could convince her to go to Vegas with her. Robin shows up and Georgie does convince her to go to Vegas with Georgie and Spinelli and whoever else is going. It took a while but Robin finally agreed to go for Georgie's sake. She knew Patrick wouldn't like it but oh well, she didn't like his "friendship" with the Pepto Whore Leyla Mir either.

Robin told Patrick she was going to Las Vegas and instead of getting mad like she thought he would because she was going to spend some time with Jason and Sonny he told her to have fun. Robin was suspicious now and called Maxie and asked her to keep an eye out because she thought Patrick was up to something no good.

Robin, Georgie and Spinelli went to the airstrip where Sonny's plane was to find Carly there and when she saw Robin with her sister and Damian asks Robin. "What are you doing here? No one wants you here." Carly said snidely being mean to Robin like always.

"I invited her, Carly, do you have a problem with that?" Jason said having heard what Carly had said to Robin, he wanted her here.

"Jason, how could you invite her of all people?" Carly asked.

"Because I want her here, now you will behave, go find your seat Carly. Robin, this way, hello Georgie welcome, come this way we will be sitting here." He showed Georgie and Spinelli to seats next to each other and Jason and Robin sat next to each other, to Carly's annoyance, she tried to get him to sit with her but he refused to.

All the way to Vegas the four of them talked Spinelli and Georgie talked to each other and Robin and Jason talk all the way to Vegas about the casino and hotel opening that was going to open that very night.

They check in with Georgie and Robin given the option to share a room or not. They chose to share a room, a suite actually with bedrooms on each side of the living room.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and didn't get back together in 2005 when Robin came home

Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes I am not using a beta reader

This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up and Robin and Patrick are still living together

CHAPTER TWO

Everyone but Sonny and Jason went to their rooms to rest after they arrived, but Sonny and Jason had to check on things to make sure that everything was in order for the opening night which was that very night. The hotel, casino, restaurant, chapel, boutique, jewelry store and the night club where there would be singers, dancers and all sorts of entertainment all had to be checked.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles Maxie cannot believe what she was seeing, Robin was right to think Patrick was up to something. Maxie was taking pictures with her camera phone of Patrick and Leyla the Pepto Whore kissing and touching and everyone knew what was going to happen between them. They were going to have sex. He was going to cheat on Robin. She sat quietly in a booth with a wig on so Patrick wouldn't recognize her. She took several pictures and then Patrick unbuttoned Leyla's top and must have asked for a key because Coleman shook his head at Patrick trying to remind him of Robin which didn't even phase Patrick so Coleman gave them a key to a room upstairs. Patrick lifted up Leyla and she wrapped her legs around his body and upstairs they went. Maxie gave them ten minutes and then she asked Coleman for the other key to the room Patrick was in. Coleman liked Robin and she didn't deserve to be cheated on by a louse like Patrick and when he realized who was asking he gave her the key. He asked her what she was going to do and she lifted her cell phone and said "A picture is worth a thousand words." And with that and the key in hand Maxie went upstairs and heard the moans coming from the room that Patrick and Leyla were in and opened the door with the key and took a couple pictures of them together doing the deed, Leyla noticed and smirked knowing that the pictures were probably for Robin and Patrick was busted. Patrick realized that Leyla was looking behind him and while he was still in her, he looked behind and saw someone taking pictures, Maxie realized that Patrick knew she was there now and left in a hurry while Patrick got off Leyla and grabbed his boxers and put them on and a naked Leyla stepped in front of him slowing him down and he moved her aside and said. "That person is probably taking pictures to give to Robin and she will leave me. I can't let Robin leave me. I love her this was just sex, I need Robin, I have to stop that person" and with that he left to find the person who had taken the pictures but Coleman seeing Maxie running down the stairs and out the door and then Patrick coming right down decided to detain him, "What that fast? I thought you'd have more stamina than that being a womanizer and having the reputation you have. Guess not."

"Coleman, get out of my way." Patrick shoved Coleman aside but that had given Maxie enough time to make a getaway. She drove home and thought about Robin and how devastated she would be at this and thought maybe she shouldn't send them tonight. She wanted Robin to have a good time tonight. She knew what to do, she would ask her dad or Lainey or Kelly they were good friends of Robin's, but not Liz she was too close to Patrick and might tell him. She decided to go see her Dad, so she drove to the police station and asked to speak to her father. She was shown to his office by this handsome young officer. Maybe she should have gone to ask Lainey or Kelly after all. She got to his office and knocked and went in and Mac saw his daughter and knew something was wrong. He got up and hugged her and asked her. "What's wrong? I know something is wrong so what is it?"

Maxie says. "Patrick is cheating on Robin."

"No Maxie, he's not, Patrick would never cheat on Robin." Mac said, he believed Patrick when he had told Mac he loved her beyond reason.

"I have proof Dad, I took pictures of him with Leyla doing the dirty deed, here look." Maxie shows her Dad the pictures of Patrick and Leyla.

"Maxie, I can't believe this, yet I can see it with my own eyes. When are you sending those to Robin? The sooner the better. She needs to know what kind of man Patrick is. I thought he had changed but obviously not. Robin needs to know now. Send her the pictures Maxie."

So Maxie sent the pictures to Robin's phone. Robin was sleeping though and didn't hear the message or see all the pictures that Maxie sent. Maxie also sent a couple to Georgie so that she would be prepared for Robin's reaction to the pictures.

Georgie was up though and looked at the pictures and raced into Robin's room which woke Robin up and Georgie said "I am so sorry that Patrick is a cheating louse that he did this to you. I am so sorry."

Jason knocks on the door and a confused Robin opens it and invites Jason in and asks Georgie "What are you talking about?"

"Look at your phone the proof is there." Georgie tells her hurting for her sister.

So Robin looks at the pictures on her phone and goes pale and Jason has to catch her when her knees give out. Patrick had cheated on her and the proof was right there, the pictures on the phone. He had sworn that he had changed his ways but he obviously hadn't. He had lied to her, cheating on her with his "friend". She wondered how long it had been going on for. My God he had asked her to marry him before she left .Now if Leyla had any say STDs or anything and if this had happened before, Robin could die, didn't he think of that before he had sex with her, the Pepto Whore who would sleep with anyone. How could he? He said he loved her, guess not. Not if he could do this. She needed to straighten up and pull out of Jason's arms, but it felt so good to be held by him again, but she knew she had to. It was dangerous leaning on Jason so she reluctantly pulled away.

Georgie asks. "Are you okay?" This must have hurt."

Robin knows Georgie is worried by the look on her face and tries to reassure her. "I am fine. Just shocked, I guess I shouldn't be though he was a womanizing PIG when I met him, he just had convinced me he had changed."

"Georgie, can you leave Robin and I alone for a few minutes. I want to talk to Robin."

Robin nods when Georgie looks at her and then goes into the main room.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
